Mischief to be Made
by Brie4real
Summary: This is a fanfiction about how eight friends cause a whole lot of hecktic trouble through their 3-7 years at Hogwarts. In the mean time relationships are formed JL, SOC, ROC, and Poc( the trader)
1. Chapter Profiles

Character Profiles

James Potter: Messy Jet-black hair, hazel eyes covered by horn-rimmed glasses, and transforms into a stag. Then standing at about 6'1". Nickname: Prongs

Sirius Black: Shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and transforms into a black dog. Then standing at about 5'9". Nickname: Padfoot

Remus Lupin: Spiky brown hair, silver eyes, and is a werewolf. Then standing at about 6'2". Nickname: Moony

Peter Pettigrew: Bowl-cut blonde hair, black eyes, and transforms into a rat. Then standing at about 5'6".

Lily Evans: Red wavy hair, emerald eyes, and transforms into a unicorn. Then standing at about 5'8". Nickname: Evans

Penny Livingston: Layered shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and transforms into a white dog. Then standing at about 5'7". Nickname: Pen

Brittany Linnix: Layered shoulder-length chesnut brown hair, hazel eyes, and transforms into a white wolf. Then standing at about 5'9". Nickname: Brie ( special fact: can have visions.)

Jamie Holston: Blonde curly hair, brown eyes, and transforms into a mouse. Then standing at about 5'4". Nickname: Jamie


	2. Plans and Visions

Chapter One

" Third years." James exclaimed as he and his friends boarded The Hogwarts Express.

They searched for an empty compartment for about 5 minutes before finding one. All eight of them putting their luggage up, taking their seats, and getting ready to discuss the year's plans.

" The first year the Marauders & the Maraudettes set foot in Hogsmeade. Oh what shall we do first?" Lily stated a bit over dramatically

" Well now that yah mention new things, we Marauders would like to show you girls a little something we put together." James stated, reaching into his pants pocket and in a few minutes pulling out a folded piece of parchment.

" Now watch," Sirius said, as James passed him the paper, and with his wand he tapped it saying, " I solemly swear I am up to no good."

The girls watched as the front read: Massers- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present to you the Marauders' Map. When they opened it they found a map of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. with everything moving labeled. Whether it be Professor or student.

" That's really amazing you guys!" Brittany stated happily, handing the map back to James.

" So tell me who is leading in detentions so far?" Penny asked

" Well, since we decided to add first and second year, then it's Padfoot." Brittany replied, as Sirius did a victory dance around the compartment

" So have you girls given any thought to our big beginning of the year prank on the Slytherins?" Remus asked

" Why of course." Lily replied, as if it were a stupid question

" It's the only other thing I look forward to on the first day of school besides the feast." Penny stated.

" Yes, now while you guys were making The Marauders' Map, we were making the Maraudettes' prank list!" Brittany exclaimed, reaching into her robe pocket and taking out a parchment of her own.

She handed it to Penny, who tapped it with her wand.

" Reveal the pranks you possess." Penny ordered

They watched as the blank piece of parchment filled with every prank imaginable. The best part of the pranks were divided for groups and people like Slytherins, Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy, etc.

" Excellent, I like this one." James stated, pointing to one in the Slytherin group.

" Transform them all into pink frogs." Penny read aloud

" Alright then it's settled. Those slimy Slytherins will get what's coming to them." Brittany stated

" B-b-but wh-what if we g-get caught." Peter studder, worry in his voice

" Then we shall all get over it and prank again." James replied as if it were no big deal.

" B-but I don't want to." Jamie said, quivering while Peter nodded in agreement.

" Okay then, you two can sit back and watch." Brittany stated

" Sounds great to us." Peter said, and he and Jamie left to go to the food trolley.

" Okay, now that we've established that now what?" Penny asked

" Well, I have a few ideas." Sirius responded, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her, causing her to roll her eyes.

" You wish," She said," Prongs, can you please try to control your friends raging hormones." But James was a little busy at the moment.

James decided to switch seats with Brittany( I'm gonna start just calling her Brie) causing her to move beside Remus. Now the seatings were on one bench Lily, James, Penny, and Sirius and on the other bench Remus and Brie. James was explaining to Lily why she should accompany him the first Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius was trying to get Penny's attention away from her magazine. Remus and Brie however, were making good progress. They were discussing how their first Hogsmeade weekend would be, and what they planned to do first.

" Hum, I think I'll go to Hogsmeade's book shop first." Brie stated, excidiedly

" That's a good idea. How about we meet up before we leave for Hogsmeade, and we'll just go to the bookstore first then we'll swing by The Three Broomsticks for a drink so we can discuss what we got." Remus explained, with hopeful look on his face.

" That sounds nice." Brie replied, and Remus's expression went from hopeful to relieved

When the train pulled to a halt, the Maraudettes set to find Jamie, while the Marauders went to find a carriage. The Maraudettes finally came to the last empty compartment, they opened it to find no sight of Jamie or Peter whatsoever. So they started to walk to the bathrooms to check for them, when Brie got the vision look on her face.

" Brie, what is it." Lily asked, a bit worried

" Come on." Brie said, grabbing her wand out of her robe, and running to place just outside, where they got off the train.

When they arrived, they found Jamie, and Peter being tortured by Lucious Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

" Oh Severus look who it is. Girls come to join the party?" Malfoy asked, laughing

" No, we came to save our friends and take full revenge on you in the process!" Brie replied angrily, as spark shot from her wand, which caused Snape and Malfoy to turn into slugs, frozen slugs at that.

The three helped Jamie and Peter into the carriage that James, Sirius, and Remus saved for them.

" What happened to you two?" James asked, Peter and Jamie

" Slytherins ganged up on them!" Brie said, clearly outraged

" Yeah, how'd you know to come save us?" Peter asked

" Oh Brie had a vision." Penny blurted out

" Penny!" Lily said shocked, as Brie smacked her hand to her forehead

" She had a what?" Remus asked, shocked

" I had a vision okay, now you know my secret." Brie stated

" What, I mean how?" James asked

" Well I get more of them as I get older. Especially when someone's in trouble." Brie replied, lowering her head

" Well, I think it's awesome!" Remus said, as Sirius, James, and Peter agreed, bringing a smile to Brie's face.

" Sometime. The catch is the side effect. After I get a vision that someone's in pain, a few minutes later I in pain. The side effect should be taking place now." Just as she finished saying, she put her hand to her head in pain. Soon she feel off her seat and into the floor.

" Oh my God, Brie!" Remus was about to rush to her aid, but Lily held him back.

" What the heck are you doing?" Remus asked freaking out

" Calm down she'll be fine in 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1." When Lily finished, Brie got up holding her head. You could tell she was very dizzy, this caused her to fall into Remus's lap.

" Wow, that one's gonna leave a bruise." Brie said, as she tried to get up but fell back down.

" Where am I you guys?" She asked

" On your way to Hogwarts, I a carriage, and your sitting in Remus's lap." Penny stated, scientifically.

" What? Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed


End file.
